Shuffle Meme
by XxMidnightxxShadowsxX
Summary: drables while listening to my ipod, this sould be interesting. major pairings but i'm not telling you what they are you'll just have to see for yourselves XD
1. Intro and disclaimers

Hi everyone!

I found this amazing challenge while scrolling through a few people's fanfics, and I decided to give it a try on my favorite Naruto couples. Here are the (so far, probably more to come) couples I will try the challenge one:

Naruto/HinataNeji/TentenShikamaru/TemariKiba/Hinata

The challenge was:

a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Now, let me mention that I write them, yet I do not review them at all! They get posted, period, "hot off the press". So when you read them, realize it's a rushed first draft! XD

If anyone has any requests, go ahead to ask! I'll probably try out the challenge if I ever get bored.

Last thing, I shall disclaim everything here! The songs do not belong to me, neither do the characters. I only created the plot!

Take care!

:3


	2. naruhina

**Dancing Queen :Mamma Mia soundtrack 4:04**

**She walked onto the dance floor with confidence as her friends yelled for her to come over. She swayed in time to the music not really listening but not that far off. It was Friday night and she was out on the town with all of her friends. Though she couldn't keep her mind off a certain person, she tried to have a good time for the sake of her friends. Sakura grabed her arm and started swinging her around and making her dance wildly. Just then HE came in and saw her with Sakura dancing and smiling and downright having a good time for once. Then she caught a glance of him and immediately jerked from Sakura's grasp and blushed so red you'd think she'd painted her face. He started coming over. "oh no! she thought Naruto-kuns coming over here! what do it do?!?!?!?!" **

"**HEY HINATA-CHAN!!!!" he called**

"**do you wanna dance with me Hinata-chan?" he asked a small blush to his cheeks.**

"**sure Naruto-kun" she whispered**

**If Everyone cared :Nickleback 3:34**

**She walked alone down the dirt road to the Hyugga compound gazing at the stars as she walked not really paying much attention not bothering to hide her chakra. Then suddenly, a thought came to her so suddenly it knocked her flat on her back. What if everyone really payed attention to everything and really really truly cared?**

**Just then 2 fireflys danced into her view. They appeared to be having a great time. Flying free without a care in the world. Was that the life she wanted? Or did she just want people to forget about her and pass her by not really seeing her? Was that really what she wanted? Did she really want the one she loved to notice her?**

**Starting today she would train harder, think clearer, try to stand out, get rid of that awful stutter and finally be the picture image of the Hyugga heiress**

**Hello :evanescence 3:37**

**he lay on the hill just thinking. Today his true love had been sent on a suicide mission she'd taken willingly maybe even asked for. What was he going to do without her? Was his mind playing tricks on him? or was he hearing things? He could've sworn he heard her voice in his ear just a moment ago telling him that she loved him. **

**one month later:**

**she staggered into the village clothes tattered and frayed. She collapsed at the gate and the guards brought her into the Konaha hospital. Naruto wasn't informed of her return. Just of her leave and her mission. He still hadn't forgiven himself for driving her to do such a thing. Ever since his master's death he'd been a wreck and making Hinata crazy with grief so she'd gone to the Hokage asking for a suicide mission. little did she know that she was perfectly suited for this mission so she would most likely return alive. Naruto wasn't informed of that either. **

**Canon in D Johann Pachelbel 5:22**

**The doors suddenly opened as he turned. There walking toward him in a beautiful white flowing dress, was his beautiful wife to be. He smiled warmly at her making her blush scarlet. once she reached him on the altar she leaned up and whispered something in his ear. **

"**Naruto-kun, I'm so nervous" she whispered as she squeezed his hand.**

"**it's okay Hinata-chan, there's nothing to worry about. This'll all be over real quick" he told her reassuringly**

**of course she could believe him, she trusted him with her life and her future and everything about her. She loved him with all her heart and today they were going to be husband and wife and she was to be Mrs. Uzumaki Naruto and they would finally be together forever. No more sneaking around to see eachother and the secrets and the lies were all gone now. there was nothing to worry about. Then why was she so nervous? maybe it was because he was too perfect. she'd loved him for as long as she could remember and for the longest time all she'd ever wanted was for him to notice her and actually acknowledge her. something nobody else ever did. And he did just that. he noticed her and respected her and loved her for who she was not who she could be but her and her only. **

"**And now, with the power invested in me as the 5****th**** Hokage of the hidden leaf village, I now pronounce you husband and wife! you may kiss the bride" said lady Tsunade to Naruto and Hinata.**

**And that he did.**


End file.
